Shopkins: Adventures!
*14 March 2019 }} Shopkins: Adventures! is an app made by Mattel for iOS/Android/Amazon systems. This app also offers in app-purchases. Characters *Jessicake (free) *Bamboo Jessicake (in-app purchases) *Lightning Jessicake (in-app purchases) *Rainbow Jessicake (in-app purchases) *Royal Jessicake (in-app purchases) *Zebra Jessicake (in-app purchases) *Strawberry Kiss (in-app purchases) *Bubbleisha (in-app purchases) *Cheeky Chocolate (in-app purchases) *Donatina (in-app purchases) *Apple Blossom(in-app purchases) *Lippy Lips (in-app purchases) *Toasty Pop (in-app purchases) *Spilt Milk (in-app purchases) *Suzie Sundae (in-app purchases) *Tayler Tee (in-app purchases) *Yvonne Scone (in-app purchases) *Crumbly (in-app purchases) *Crown Jules (in-app purchases) *Macy Macaron (in-app purchases) *Pinkie Cola (free) *Rainbow Kate (in-app purchases) *Cocolette (in-app purchases) *Chee Zee (free) *Buncho Bananas (in-app purchases) *Stacks Le Macarons (in-app purchases) *Yolanda Yo-Yo (in-app purchases) *Slick Breadstick (in-app purchases) *Polli Polish (in-app purchases) *English Rose (in-app purchases) *Queen Cake (in-app purchases) *Tyler (in-app purchases) *Sneaky Wedge (non-playable) *Gabriela (non-playable) *Lei (non-playable) *Bessie Bowl (non-playable) *Cowboys and Cowgirls (non-playable) *Icy Cool Kid #1 (mentioned) *Babette Baguette (mentioned) *Headkeeper Jack (mentioned) Locations *France (in-app purchases) **Marne-la-Vallée/Chessy Station **The Old Rickety Bridge **Plain of Flanders *United States (free) **Rocky Mountains *England (in-app purchases) **Stonehenge *Shopville (in-app purchases) **Cheeky's Hill **Town Square **Small Mart **Shopville Animal Park (mentioned) *Mauritania (mentioned) **The Sahara (mentioned) *Senegal (mentioned) **Dakar Docks (mentioned) *Tanzania (in-app purchases) **Dar es Salaam Docks (mentioned) *Japan (in-app purchases) **Genbikei **The Japanese Salt Flats **Sailor's Cafe **Shanghai (mentioned) Trivia *The events of Shopkins: Big World! Big Adventures!, Jessicake and the Bear, Jessicake and the Monkeys of Stonehenge, Outback Jessicake and Jessicake's Animal Ark are the bases for the playable stories in each country. **In the level based on Jessicake's Animal Ark, Suzie Sundae is the one sent to collect the new boiler for the Animal Park instead of Spilt Milk. This was likely to include a way to unlock the character through the gameplay. **Similarly, an extra section is added to Outback Jessicake where she attempts to catch up to Stacks Le Macarons, thinking they are Macy Macaron, whilst taking Macy's passengers around the Outback. *This is currently the only piece of media to refer to Gabriela and Lei by name. *The boat used in the game is the same one used for the TrackMaster Boat and Sea set. *This is the first game to feature all the old and new members of the Shop Team. *Due to the game's stylised graphics, many of the larger Shopkins have different feet arrangements than those used in the show: **Cheeky Chocolate, Pinkie Cola and Buncho Bananas are 4-6-0s rather than 4-6-2s. **Tayler Tee is a 2-6-2 rather than a 2-6-6-6. **Crumbly is an 0-8-0 rather than a 4-8-4. **Macy Macaron is a 2-6-0 rather than a 4-8-4. **Rainbow Kate is a 2-6-0 rather than a 2-6-2. **Queen Cake is a Bo-Bo rather than a Co-Co. *Despite being a road vehicle, Tyler still runs on railway tracks. Goofs *In the level based on Jessicake's Animal Ark, Strawberry Kiss is mistakenly used at the Small Mart instead of Cheeky Chocolate. *Cocolette has Lynn Flight Meal's whistle sound. In Other Languages External links *App Store *Google Play Category:Apps Category:Video games